Help along the way
by DixonVixen93
Summary: A special occasion couldn't have been so poisonous to Vince Faraday. Vince/Orwell *slight* Dana/Vince


**Hey everyone and welcome to another one of my random one-shots. While this *is* Vince/Orwell, this is a request for my good friend IronAmerica. She requested I throw her a Dana/Vince bone because she kindly threw me a Vince/Orwell bone in her previous story. Now… don't freak out on me shippers, it's still normal Vince/Orwell context, only this time we get a character study on Vince this time. **

**Hope everyone enjoys the fic, I don't own The Cape.**

_**Help along the way**_

Vince Faraday was still a long way from home. He missed special occasions that as a husband and a father, he shouldn't have missed out on. First it was Trip's birthday, and now it was Dana's. She turned 36 today, without him. At first, he didn't know the day's date. He woke up with an overall indifferent composure and went along his hideout thinking it was some ordinary day.

The Cape had been drinking his first cup of coffee when he came across the calendar. He practically choked on the liquid while looking at the date. March 18th stared back at him in a mockery. He brushed a calloused hand across his face and rubbed his eyes a bit. "Oh why me?" Vince asked with a sigh.

He dismissed that last thought and carried himself through his hideout. Last year at this time, he wouldn't have had to ask that question. Without a doubt, he had known what to do. Now that he was supposedly dead, how was he supposed to give his wife a present? Vince's eyes then trailed over to the bag he had last stuffed his cape in.

He remembered when Trip's birthday passed, he had gotten suited up and left his son's present on his window sill. For Dana, it had to be different. He couldn't leave it on Trip's window sill, that would automatically pinpoint the Cape. Vince had to make a plan, and fast.

The masked vigilante spent his morning picking up his wife's birthday present- her favorite kind of flowers. His idea was to anomalously drop off the flowers at Dana's office. He had yet to tell Orwell what was going on, as a matter of fact, he hadn't talked to her at all that morning. It was extremely weird to not hear from her but there _was _never a clear answer from that girl anyway. Still wearing his blue hat and his gray hoodie, he walked down the side walk and went on to the Public Defenders' Offices.

Vince slipped into the building and walked up to the front desk. He then handed a card that said "Happy Birthday Dana," over to a woman at the desk; "Make sure Ms. Faraday gets this," he added, handing the flowers over as well.

"Your name isn't on this sir," The woman called out.

"I did that for a reason," Vince said, turning to walk away.

The woman had been looking down at her desk, giving the Cape an ample amount of time to walk out. Before she looked back up, she asked; "Is there anything else," she finally looked up, seeing the man, from just a moment ago, gone.

The Cape stated to walk to his partner's hideout when he heard a familiar voice behind him. He cut into an alleyway and stopped to see if he suspected right. He peeked his head around the corner of the building to his right to see exactly who he expected.. Dana. Only, she had someone else with her. It was the man that she worked for, Travis or something like that, Vince didn't care to remember his name much.

The vigilante watched his wife and her boss closely. Dana beamed back at Travis as he handed her a box wrapped in "Happy Birthday" paper. Vince felt as though the wind was knocked out of him. When the two disappeared into the Public Defenders' building, Vince came from the alleyway and headed to see Orwell.

***The Cape***

When the Cape got to his partner's hideout, he knocked on her door, despite the urge to just walk in. He wasn't very happy to say the least. When the blogger opened the door, she said to her friend; "Vince, you look like hell," with a smirk on her face.

He shrugged to which Orwell let him in. She stood at her hideout entrance and watched Vince plop down on her couch, putting his head in his hands.

The blogger's smirk faded away and she went to sit down next to him. Slowly, Vince looked over at her; "Are you ok, Vince?" she asked.

The vigilante chuckled a bit at his luck; "No," he answered.

Orwell breathed outwardly and rubbed his back consolably; "Care to talk about it?" she asked.

Vince turned to Orwell and began with; "Today's Dana's birthday."

The blogger then took her hand off of his back and replied; "I'm so sorry."

"That's not even the worst part," Vince said.

"What the worst part?" Orwell asked with curious eyes.

"I went to drop of her favorite flowers at her desk and I saw Dana talking to her boss," The Cape began.

"People talk all the time Vince, that's not a big deal," Orwell said.

"It is when they both shoot googly eyes at one another," Vince said, his tone finally crackling.

"Vince, she thinks your dead," Orwell said matter of factly.

"I know," The vigilante spoke, he now was cradling his head in his hands once again.

"What did you expect her to do, wait for a miracle? Things happen out of our control… and life goes on… with or without us," Orwell said, her tone now extremely hostile.

Vince looked up at his partner; "Whoa, wait a minute. Why are you pissed off at me?"

Orwell said nothing.

The Cape bored his eyes into hers; "You were fine just a minute ago. Did I say something wrong?"

Orwell finally looked back at Vince; "I'm not pissed off at you."

"You sure have a funny way of showing it," Vince said.

Orwell looked away and mumbled something to herself.

Vince had no idea what to say to his partner. She gets set off about something little and then she turns away from him; "Maybe this wasn't the best time to come." he finally said.

"No Vince," Orwell paused; "I'm sorry ok? I just got a little snappy."

The Cape looked back at her and responded; "I think _a little _is an understatement here."

The blogger then looked down at her lap and said; "I know."

"What's going on?" Vince asked.

"Nothing," Orwell dismissed.

"Yeah, like I haven't heard that one before," Vince pushed further. He knew he couldn't push her much longer without her snapping, but he had to know what was up with her.

The blogger sighed; "I don't like being alone," she started, finally looking up at Vince; "I have been alone pretty much all of my life… going from one life to another. Then I became Orwell, I thought things would get better," another sigh; "It didn't. I realized just how lonely it was, watching everyone. Then I got to know you… I'm envious of you Vince. You get to go home one day, you never have to worry about being lonely again."

The Cape just stared at his partner, slightly dumbfounded; "You'll find someplace Orwell, I'll make sure of it."

"No, once you get back home, I don't expect you to do anything for me," Orwell said, feeling as though she was naked in front of a crowd of people.

"Friends help each other out, don't they?" Vince asked.

"Yes they do," Orwell said barely above a whisper.

Vince gave her a small smile as he mentally rewound his morning in a nutshell. He still had the image of his wife glowing at another man. Orwell was right, he was a dead man… that doesn't mean it didn't hurt. He then _really _thought about his partner. Orwell was a person that he told _everything_ to, she was like his best friend in that way. He wouldn't admit this to _just _anyone, but he loved that girl, and not in just a best friend way either.

Subconsciously, they drew closer to each other. The air clenched up around them as they realized just how close they were. Orwell was torn at first. Yes, she loved Vince just as much as he loved her, but she didn't want to ruin anything in the future. In the end, nothing else mattered, the both of them just closed their eyes and fell into a passionate kiss. Neither of them felt guilty of this turning point. They didn't need someone _just _to get through this; Vince and Orwell completed each other. Vince was the brawn to Orwell's brain. Both were strong in the areas where the other was weak.

Once they broke apart, they rested their foreheads against one-another's; "Vince, is this right?" the blogger asked.

"I don't know to be honest. One minute I was giving my wife flowers, and the next minute I'm kissing you," Vince answered a little in disbelief.

"You were upset Vince," Orwell said.

"But does that give me the right to-" The Cape trailed off.

They just stared at each other again without speaking a word. The blogger put her hand on his face and let her thumb gently glide across his cheek.

Vince took her hand off of his face and questioned; "You need me just as much as I need you, don't you Orwell?"

Orwell bit her bottom lip and looked away to which the vigilante took his hand and guided her eyes back to his. She then agreed with a slight nod. Her emotions had began to take it's toll on her.

Vince took her in his arms as he hugged her gently; "Is this alright?" he whispered down at her.

"It's perfect," Orwell said before she stole another kiss from her partner.

**So, drop me a review?**

**Hope you enjoyed your story IA! **

**Xoxo to you all, this is Orwell, signing off. **


End file.
